Devil's Schooling
by shadowalchemist935
Summary: Voldemort is back, despite the Minister's desperate attempts to prove otherwise. To keep his school safe, Dumbledore enlists the Sparda boys to protect it. Teacher!Sparda and Student!Dante, Nero, and Vergil. The boys will be fifteen for this, even though it is set after DMC4. NO YAOI. Will contain mild cussing, maybe some sexual content, and alot of family problems.
1. Chapter 1

It's been a year since Dante and Nero defeated Sanctus. The city of Fortuna had, over all, recovered but much was still under construction. The defeat of the Savior had scared the living daylights out of most of the lesser demons. Some devils attempted passage, but were quickly put down by the remaining members of the Order of the Sword. Leaving a certain devil hunter VERY bored.

Dante bared his teeth, fangs elongating. He looked angrily around his shop. It was clean. He couldn't believe that he was so bored, he actually took the initiative to tidy up his shop. Hell, he even brushed the fur of the pelt behind his desk!

With a growl he roughly removed his red, western style trench coat and undid the three buckles across his chest. He tossed them onto the laz-y-boy next to the drum set and then flopped onto the couch. He picked up his Xbox controller and propped his feet up on the newly polished table. He turned on the Xbox and removed his undershirt, which was dusty from the cleaning.

"Hmmm..." He hummed as he scanned through the multiple games he had downloaded. "Modern Warfare 2, World at War, Black Ops, Marvel vs. Capcom 3... World at War it is then." He started up the game an waited to click on the zombies mode. He found out the hard way about the current multiplayer for that game. "Damn hackers... Flying around like freakin' Edward Cullen. Damn pansies..." He soon became engrossed in the Der Riese map, hell bent on beating his previous score. He didn't even notice his half brother enter the shop.

Nero felt seriously put out. Not even a year, and the love of his life was already bored of him. Kyrie had decided that his lifestyle was too hectic for a family, so she told him that she just wasn't ready. According to his friend, Trish, Kyrie was just a little confused at the moment. The youngest Sparda Cambion bit the inside of his mouth as another wave of sadness hit him like a brick wall. He shakily ruffled his white hair and entered his half brother's shop. It was a month after the epic battle when Sparda reappeared. He had confronted Dante and Nero, with Vergil at his side. Nero had to use Devil Bringer to stop Dante from strangling the Dark Knight, who childishly hid behind the elder twin for safety. A sad smile broke the impassive mask Nero put on as the memory came back. But, like all eighteen year old boys, heartbreak might as well have been terminal cancer. It fucked everything up. An involuntary sob broke out from his throat and he hastily covered his mouth in shock and embarrassment.

Dante jumped slightly as he heard a small hiccup from behind him. Quickly hitting pause, he jumped up instinctively and held the controller out like a pistol before looking at it in confusion. He glanced up to see his younger half brother's tear stained face being covered up shamefully. Checking to make sure the game was paused Dante strode over to him, concerned.

"Hey, kid. You okay?" Dante asked, trying to sound nonchalant. God forbid he act like those morons on Patty's soap truth was, though, he had never seen Nero so sad. Angry, yes. But not sad. "Okay. Who died?"

Nero glanced up at him, blue eyes rimmed with red from sadness.

"My relationship with Kyrie." Dante had to give a slight chuckle before turning to the game.

"Don't worry kid. She'll come running back. I bet she-" Dante fell into the couch as Nero clocked him in the head. The poor kid looked murderous as he lifted Dante up by his collar and flung him through the window and into the street. Glass embedded itself in Dante's bare torso. The Cambion just laid there on the ground in shock, not really sure what just happened.

Nero was about to go, as Dante once put, emo when a large, brown Eagle owl swooped in and perched on his shoulder. Nero started, but froze in place as the bird cooed slightly and rubbed it's soft face against his. It almost seemed to be comforting him. He reached up with his Devil arm and stroked its head. He smiled and spotted a letter on its leg. The owl flew off and landed near Dante's beer. Nero watched, amused as it began to take tentative sips before shaking its head in disgust. It flew back to him and watched as he opened the oddly addressed letter.

"What the hell... Dante! Get your insenstive ass in here!"

**This was just to jump start the fic. I honestly hate doing this to Nero, but it's for the sake of later chapters. I also understand they seem very OOC, but I'm trying to not make Dante a completely asshole who cusses every five seconds. He didn't do that in any of the games, or the anime. The first few chapters may be a little weird, but then again, having four Hellions go to school would be a bit strange. Please review nicely, but if you must, go ahead and throw what ever literal blast furnace you have at me, I need something to roast marshmallows with. **


	2. Chapter 2

"It bothers me that the school is for wizards, Father," Vergil drawled, voice low. He was standing in the living room in his jeans and button up blue shirt, watching his father, Sparda, run around, packing. Vergil stared grudgingly at the burnt mark the paper left on the once prestine coffee table. Sparda sighed, stopping his hectic run. He looked at his son with a very fatherly(or as fatherly as a guy with a monocle can) scorn.

"Vergy-" "DON'T CALL ME THAT!" "-I know Dumbledore. It's a great school! I'm sure you'll enjoy it!" Sparda encouraged. His dark grey vest was wrinkled from the little happy dance he did when the barn owl had delivered the message. Sparda and Vergil were in a similar bind as Dante and Nero: no jobs. So, the enthusiastic Hell General welcomed the mission with open arms. Vergil, not so much.

"I'm twenty five. How can I attend school if I've already graduated college?" Sparda sighed in a very mocking manner. Vergil, in response, partially unsheathed Yamato with his thumb.

"Magic, my son. Magic. Now!" The Devil clapped his hands, startling Vergil. "Go on and pack! This is not up for discussion." Vergil grumbled audibly as he trudged to his room, shoulders slumped. He slammed his bedroom door in a very uncharacteristic display of childishness.

"Very mature! Keep slamming the door like that and you might knock this apartment to the ground!" Sparda yelled. The purple clad man waited, then smiled smugly as Vergil did nothing. He lifted a bright blue vest to fold when Vergil opened his door and shut it nicely. Sparda smirked.

Vergil, instead, was frowning deeply as he folded his clothing. It was all the same, really. Black skinny jeans(Dante introbuced him. They were very comfortable and tucked into his boots with no trouble), blue shirts, underwear, and what not. He stuffed his shaving kit into the leather suitcase and a picture of all four of the boys. Unlike Dante, Vergil couldn't stand the loss of his mother. Seeing her picture sent waves of pain over him. So he chose to not keep a reminder of what he failed to protect.

He shook his head as he closed the trunk, seizing the handle and lugging it down the hall effortlessly. He rolled his eyes as Sparda came into view, sitting ontop of his in hopes to squeeze the overstuffed suitcase into a more acceptable size. Vergil set his bag down to cross his arms and glare condescendingly at his oh-so-mature father.

"You'd think a Hell General would have more dignity to use two bags rather than childishly sit atop one," he drawled icily. Sparda widened his eyes a bit at the coldness of his eldest son, but nonetheless frowned innocently.

"Being a Hell General doesn't mean I have to be mature ALL of the time!" Sparda exclaimed. Vergil rolled his eyes before walking over and attempting to push the suitcase closed. His brows furrowed as it hardly budged.

"You're never mature. You're dance reminded me of a certain fruit dance executed by a farce of a grim reaper on one of those pointless cartoons Trish watches," Vergil grunted, now pushing with his elbow. Sparda wiggled a bit, glaring.

"Did not."

"Did, too."

"No, I didn't! You're being a hypocrite!"

"No, just proving my point." With that, Vergil managed to snap the trunk shut, almost pitying it. Almost. The blue clad devil picked his own trunk up and walked to his father's purple packard. Though the color left much to be desired, he enjoyed the smoothness of the ride this vehicle provided.

"Let us go. Unfortunately, we must meet up with my idiot twin and underachieving half brother before making our way to the Leaky Kettle," Vergil all but ordered. Sparda narrowed his eyes at this, tossing their bags carefully into the back.

"Cauldron. Leaky Cauldron." Sparda growled as Vergil simply shrugged and slipped into the passenger seat.

"Let's just go. Time wasted is time for me to rethink my decision in accepting this mission." With that, and a well deserved whack to the head, the Dark Knight Sparda and his rather irritated son left Brooklyn to Capulet City International Airport.

**First, thank you deathbykitsune, Knight25, and tigerwar for taking the time to read this ridiculous story. It makes my day to know that people still enjoy the original Dante and welcome wacky crossovers like this. I know this chapter was a little short, but I needed it out ther. Sparda may seem like a manbaby, but as his character isn't too deeply explored, I was hoping to make it so that his overlall Dante like behavior is simply a coping tool. Dante's is strawberry sundaes, Vergil's is world domination, and Sparda will have a main thing here. Let's face it, in this wacky family Nero appears to be the most normal. How odd it is to say that! Thank you guys and please review! Loves!**


	3. Chapter 3

Nero ground his teeth together roughly as he and Dante passed the Leaky Cauldron for the fifth time. Shoulders hunched and hands shoved disdainfully into his coat pockets, he followed Dante, back and fourth, passing the pub. Nero kept pointing it out, but Dante refused to acknowledge that Nero was right, and he was wrong.

Nero sighed loudly when Dante stopped another pedestrian for information. He promptly turned on his heel and marched into the pub. He ignored Dante's calls and the boot steps behind him. Halfway through the door Nero glared at Dante icily and pointed at the sign above him. Dante frowned and looked up. Just barely, the words Leaky Cauldron were printed. The veteran bit his lip and looked at his feet, blushing slightly in embarassment.

"I knew that..." He then brightened up, shoving passed Nero, guitar case and backpack in tow. "I just wanted to see if you were paying attention, kid!"

Nero closed his eyes and counted slowly to ten. Somewhat calmed down he entered. The mustiness hit him like a brickwall, aggrivating his demon senses. He coughed drily, only vaguely aware of how thirsty he was. He squinnted and lifted his covered Devil Bringer up to his face, covering his mouth and nose. He looked over and felt rather smug when Dante had Gilgamesh over his face, eyes somewhat teary. Despite their huge pride, even the Spardas couldn't evade the terror that was dust. The two finally took the time to look around.

Aside from the floating dishes, strangely dressed people, and moving pictures... Dante did a double take, but hid it pretty well. He, though not so discreetly, snuck around to peer at the anomalies. It seemed a better approach compared to Nero and his gawking. The young Devil slowly waved his hand for Dante to come over.

"Hey, old man..." he whispered when Dante stalked to his side. The red clad hunter frowned at him. "You don't think this is real, do you?" Nero coughed slightly. Dante opened his mouth to answer.

"Of course it is, my dear boy!" The voice not only caused Nero and Dante to jump slightly in shock, but the loudness interrupted the quiet atmosphere, attracting unwanted attention. Dante turned to glare at his father, growling slightly. Nero, on the other hand, was more welcoming. He patted his dad on the shoulder, cheeks red with embarassment. Sparda only smiled widely at him, oblivious to the death glare his middle child was giving him. However, all three froze as atmosphere chilled. Vergil Sparda was NOT in a good mood.

Around the pub, customers and the bartender checked to see if any Dementor made its way inside.

"Your iddle pratter does nothing for my growing migraine. Shut up... Where is this Headmaster? I wish to get this over with..." Vergil growled. Sparda pouted, but then levelled a scornfull look that rivaled Vergil's 'I-hate-your-guts' look.

"Enough with the negativity. It makes you age faster!" he proclaimed, adjusting his monocle. Dante and Nero snickered as Vergil facepalmed.

"Nevermind! I am returning home!" Vergil turned away, a tight grip on Yamato. When he did, though, he got a face full of beard, making Dante and Sparda double over in contained laughter. Nero simply bit his hand, eyes shut.

How did I not detect his presence?! The evil twin was a little pink with humiliation. He looked anywhere but the humored eyes of Albus Dumbledore. Said man was clad in purple robes, complete with a pointy hat. His beard reached his ankles.

"Good evening, Misters Sparda." He greeted with a twinkling smile and a bow of the head. Nero, Sparda, and Vergil all returned it in a similar manner. Dante simply gave a lazy salute. Dumbledore looked them over.

"Well, let us sit so we can discuss the conditions of your stay at Hogswarts. But before that, would anyone care for a lemondrop?" Dumbledore held the tin can out. All four took one. If there was one thing they all agreed on, it was sweets. Putting the can away, Dumbledore pulled out his wand. Dante sniggered. Nero and Vergil simply scorched his very being wth a look, but ignored him otherwise. With a wave, a set of chairs and a table flew to them, knocking all but Dumbledore and Sparda onto the seats roughly. It even knocked the smirk off Dante's face.

"So, Headmaster. Exactly how are we going to attend? I mean, the four of us are clearly to... ugh, old to attend." Sparda's sons rolled their eyes at his distaste for aging. Dumbledore nodded.

"I do apologise for not contacting you earlier, but I had just returned from a hearing. You see, the wizarding world is beginning to enter a war unlike any other. And the enemy grows closer each day. I wish for you to protect not only the scholl and its inhabitants, but a certain troublemaker and his friends... As students and a teacher!"

The four white haired men blinked, then Dante put his hand in the air. "Teacher! Called it!" Dumbledore chuckled at his antics.

"As much as I appreciate your enthusiasm, your father will be taking that spot." Dante wilted slightly as Sparda grinned smugly. Vergil simply looked on in appreciation as Dante had his hopes shot down.

Dumbledore continued. "Now, you three." Dumbledore patted Nero on the shoulder with a blackened hand. The Devil looked at it in interest, but didn't question it. Vergil's and Dante's familiarity with Nero's issues kept them quiet.

"My Potions Master has concocted a brew of which will give you the appearance of fifteen year olds. The four of you came from America as a transfer event. More details will be given at the school itself, given the fact that I must rush over to see how young Harry is doing. Well, I will see you in September. Good day, gentleman!" With a loud pop, he vanished. The Devils jumped slightly. Vergil frowned, since Dumbledore gave the most vague of explanations. He gently ran his hair over his head, checking his style. A question then came to mind.

"Is it not odd that our senses are dulled here?" Vergil asked, voice icy. Dante shrugged, Nero bit his lip in thought, and Sparda began cleaning his monocle.

"It's the seals they have up. Being dark entities, we are slightly supressed by the magic. However, our being Devils allows us to bypass them," he said in a very regal tone. One only used for business. Nero leaned onto his arms.

"Sounds reasonable. Or as reasonable as is possible. But don't you think there is an ulterior motive?" the youngest asked. He looked to Dante who was scratching his stubbled chin in thought.

"Maybe. His hand may have something to do with it. And who is this Harry? I'm a little concerned." Vergil sneered as Dante stated this.

"Oh, look. The monkey actually caught onto something. He's cursed." The other three stared. Vergil sighed, digging into his coat. He pulled out a beat up maroon book. Dante started.

"Hey that's-!"

"Arkham's. Yes. Aside from the apparent Hell Gate, the man also intended the tower to bear his soul. A horcrux. Or so the book says... Well, if we look through the library there, somethingmay show up. It may also explain the lack of demons..."

Sparda looked fondly at his first born. "You think so? It may..." He placed the monocle on his eye. "Or it may not be. Only one way to find out!"

Dante groaned. "I hate school, but I need the money." Nero gave a small smile, thinking of how much Kyrie would have liked this. Shaking his head, he shrugged.

"I'm in."

"I have no choice..."

After a very awkward and painfull hug from the full Devil Knight, the four continued to discuss the predicament they were in. Unaware of a smiling Albus behind a column.

It's so short... Ugh...Well, here's chapter 3. I'm not very happy with this, but it'll do for now. But, whatever. Anyways, please tell me if it's going to fast or if there isn't enough description. I'm open to criticism. Flames are welcome as well.

Anyways, thank you everyone who has taken the time to read, favorite, and follow this abomination! I truly appreciate everything! I get giddy when I see a new favorite. In a noncreeph sort of way. I digress. Love you guys! Please continue to enjoy this!


	4. Chapter 4

**Yeah...I died from massive head trauma by being bludgeoned by Writer's Block. Dr. Richtofen brought me back from the dead, though. Sorry... I feel really douchey... **

**That aside, I wish to thank Oak-chan, Knight25, deathbykitsune, black rising Star, crystal bluebird and others who have read this story. **

**Yet, I find myself needing to explain Vergil's OOCness... I feel bad about it... However, anonymous reviewer, I feel as though Vergil would be a little of a drama queen after dealing with Dante, Nero, AND Sparda. That's probably the only way of getting things through to them with nearly killing them. Which he still does... I hope that clears things up for you! Loves!**

** : SHUT UP! **

**Me: O.o**

**Dr. Richtofen: She owns nozhing... Not even zhis disclaimer. Like her organs, it's mine. **

Boarding the train was a real pain in the rear. Especially for Nero. After spending ages trying to find Platform 9 3/4(seriously, who does that?) the four had to explain to the conductor why there were so many weapons.  
*flashback*  
Dante grunted as he tugged his guitar case through the barrier. The demonic nature of the weapons was repulsed by the initial seal. Dumbledore said it would be no problem at Hogwarts, since he could change it. But, damn! The Platform had it's own seals that couldn't be tampered with.  
Nero was still stuck in the wall, his right arm, being a weapon itself, was still stuck fast. Vergil and Dante had set their bags down and attempted to pull Nero out, nearly injurin the boy in the process. Half way through, the three stopped and looked to see a very frightened conductor and very amused Sparda. Dante's case fell open, revealing Rebellion and Spiral. Agni, Rudra, Nevan, and Cerberus were also tucked in there. Yamato was on Vergil's hip, being pointed out by the conductor. Dante and Vergil simply shrugged and gave one last tug on Nero, who yelped in pain. The arm came free with a pop.  
Untangling themselves from the indignified pile, they went to help their father from the predicament.  
"Please, sir! I'm the new professor at Hogwarts! These are for educational purposes!" Sparda implored. The man gave an indignant sniff. Dante growled at the man's behavior. He stepped up, in his fifteen year old body and got in his face.  
"Listen, Jack! You let us on with our things, or you'll find out exactly what these things do..." Dante's 5'10 frame towered over the now shaking man. Whom let them onto the train with complimentary sweets.  
*end flashback*

Nero sighed, munching on a Chocolate Frog. It took six tries amongst the four to get a Frog and eat it. Freaking unpredictable, those things... He was the last awake in the compartment and was staring out of the window for some time. He looked back and took in the changes of his siblings in detail.  
Vergil was now 5' 10, but his body was curled tightly into a ball. A very intimidating ball. His hair lost the slicked back spikes, and now stuck about in a more messy style. Though still meticulous. His long blue trench was replaced with a dark blue winter vest with a hood. The hood was trimmed with white fur, matching his hair. Besides the light blue long sleeve underneath, the rest was the same. Black pants and brown boots.  
Dante now wore a half sleeved red hoody, buckles on the shoulders. The hoody was unzipped, exposing his muscled abdomen under a black athletic shirt. Black cargos and mid calf combat boots finishe the look. He was sprawled out like a dog, head resting on Vergil's leg. His hair, unlike Vergil's gravity-defying hair, was mussed about.  
Nero reached for some Berty Bott's Every Flavored Beans box with his gloved right hand. It was dark grey in color, with several red buckles holding it in place. His full sleeved, dark blue hoody was rolled up at the elbows. Nero munched on a cherry flavored bean and stared at the dragon print on his red, Japanese athlete shirt. Trish go it for him. It matched well with his jeans and black converses.  
He turned his attention to his father. No change in his outfit. At all. Nero shook his head at the victorian ensemble. The Devil's head was bowed over Hogwarts, A History. Out of the original four copies bought, it was the last surviving copy.  
Sparda looked up to see his youngest glaring at him. Wait, it was the book. Sparda closed the book and smiled softly at the angsty teen.  
"What are you thinking about, my son?" he asked. Nero gave him a look before scoffing.  
"I'm going to a school for magic, and I'm fifteen again. I'm kind of thinking 'WTF'. But that's just me." Sparda chuckled, glancing sideways at the boy beside him. He hesitantly put his arm around his shoulders and pulled the boy in an awkward embrace.  
"Dante told me..." he whispered. Nero bit his lip and pulled back, cursing the demon hunter. Sparda placed his hand on his shoulder and said in a serious voice, "Please, Nero. Do not let this affect you."  
Nero looked out the window. Sparda went to say more, but the opening compartment door interrupted him. It was very quiet, so Dante and Vergil remained asleep. Nero and Sparda turned to see a platinum blonde girl and a red headed girl.  
"Hello. Is there anyway we could sit with you?" the red head asked quietly, minding the two sleeping boys. Her cheeks blushed violently when Dante shifted and his shirt was pushed up his belly.  
"Oh, of course! Please." Sparda got up and pushed Dante into Vergil, making room for the blonde girl. The two still slept on... Must have been the de-aging spell...  
Nero scooted to the window and the red head sat between him and his dad. She smiled and held her hand out. He smiled and took it.  
"I'm Ginny Weasley. This is Luna Lovegood. Are you one of the transfer students?" Nero nodded. He motioned to Dante and Vergil.  
"These are my brothers, Dante and Vergil. Dante's the one in the red. Vergil, blue. I'm Nero." Ginny and Luna looked at him expectantly, then at Sparda. But Nero's pointed glare at the man was enough of an explanation.  
Sparda coughed into his hand awkwardly and adjusted his monocle. He then shook both of the girl's hands.  
"I am Sparda, the new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher. A pleasure, my dears." Ginny smiled grimly.  
"I hope you last longer than the rest..." Luna said softly. Sparda and Nero glanced at her, a little taken aback. Ginny only chuckled, her green eyes knowing.  
"I do not understand. Please elaborate," Sparda requested. Luna cocked her head slightly, pale blue-grey eyes misty.  
"Every DADA teacher we've had since five years ago never stayed for more than a single year..." Luna smiled. She then pointed to Nero's head. "You have a blibbering humdinger near your head. You must have very soft hair..." That left Sparda and Nero speechless, and Ginny cracking up. Waking Dante and Vergil...

So, short chapter written on my phone. I know skipped Diagon Alley, but I wanted my readers to decide. I plan on making it a oneshot later. Well, please forgive, read, and review! Love you guys! If I do this procrastination thing again, feel free to beat me into submission!


	5. Chapter 5

**Damn, I hate the bitter sweetness of procrastination. I do apologise for this! I really do! Please don't kill me! Anyways, please enjoy, review, and favorite! Loves! **

Vergil was probably the worst person in the world to wake up. Ginny and Luna found that out soon enough. Ginny immediately stopped laughing as his eyes opened and the temperature dropped several degrees. He glared, not glanced, but glared around the compartment.

"I see we are no longer the only one's here. Dante!" Vergil elbowed his twin, who was in the process of falling back to sleep. The scruffy teen snorted slightly and pouted.

"Geez, and you say that I'm unnecessary!" Dante grumbled. Vergil smirked coldly.

"I believe, taking into account all of the times I've said it, that your EXISTANCE is unnecessary. Get it right next time." Vergil then turned to Ginny and Luna.

He tipped his head and looked at them from under his lashes. "Vergil Sparda. And, you are?" The growl in his voice had Ginny blushing like mad. Luna simply smiled.

"I'm Luna Lovegood. My high blood pressured friend here is Ginny Weasly." Ginny glared at Luna, but the strange girl paid her no mind.

Dante rolled his eyes and slouched in his seat. "Sparda. Dante Sparda." He gave the two a wink. Ginny was about to comment when Vergil started to mess with Nero's hair. Much to the young boy's chagrin.

"Dude. What the hell are you doing?" Nero yelped when Vergil swatted at him.

"Some strange… thing is nesting on your head!" Vergil exclaimed. Luna leaned forward and patted his arm.

"Not to worry. It's a blibbering humdinger. It's harmless," she said dreamily. "I'm glad that you can see them too." That did not put Vergil at ease.

Ignoring the jibes Dante was now sending Vergil, and Vergil's death threats to Dante, Sparda pinched the bridge of his nose. He growled slightly and then stood, his purple trench coat billowing slightly. "I am going to meet whatever other teacher is here. Please play nicely." With that he left.

Nero groaned and rubbed his face in frustration. Dante and Vergil were now standing, bickering. Ginny ducked between them and sat next to Nero.

"Are they always like this?" she asked quietly. Nero shook his head.

"Dad and I usually keep them apart. But, being here in a tight space for so long… They used to get along. But they had this BIG fight (understatement much…) a while back and have been at each other's throats since." Nero opened a chocolate frog, quickly breaking its back legs. Ginny watched as he did.

"Well, that's one way to go about it." He laughed.

"Yeah, sure is…"

Luna looked up at Vergil, then Dante. She sighed and sat her magazine down before standing between them.

"Um, Miss Lovegood, would you please-" Dante and Vergil collapsed, leaving Luna standing with two fingers on her hands pointed outward. Nero and Ginny gaped at her. She smiled, blue eyes shining with mirth.

"Pressure points. No one can relax with such disturbance." With that, she sat back down and read.

Sparda frowned as he walked down the aisle. It had been a few hours since he had left the damned compartment and had made an effort to converse with the students around him. Several of the girls were quite happy with that. When he told a few of them that he was a more hands-on teacher they seemed quite happy. Which, in turn made him, happy. He was three cars from his sons, and the difference was phenomenal. Every other teen here was now enjoying each other's company in relative silence. He passed by an empty compartment and froze. What is that… scent? Blood?

He opened the compartment and looked around. Nothing. But the smell was definitely there. And a presence. A powerful one. He looked to his left under the seat and saw the shimmering outline of an Invisibility Cloak. He bent down and picked it up, gasping as he saw a boy underneath. With a very bloody face.

"Oh, dear," he tsked, grasping the boy's arm gently and tugging him out. He then pulled down the blinds in the compartment and examined the boy.

Harry Potter swore silently, as he was unable to make a sound. He also couldn't move for the life of him and his face hurt like hell. Damned Malfoy… Harry sat there and half hoped that each passing set of feet would come into the compartment and help him. He also half hoped they would continue on their way to save him the embarrassment.

Click. Click. Click. He heard a set of boots approach. They didn't pass. Harry didn't know whether to thank heave or curse his luck when the door swung open. He listened closer.

Was this person… sniffing? Harry listened some more, then internally flinched as whoever it was knelt down.

"Oh, dear," he said, in a lightly cultured voice. Harry felt his arm get tugged on and he slid out from underneath the seat.

Harry couldn't see any of the man's features. His glasses were probably broken underneath the seat. He heard the man mutter something and suddenly he regained the use of his limbs. His hands shot straight to his nose, but the man stopped him.

"Now. Now. Let me." The man ignored Harry's protest and quickly pulled his nose back into place. Harry felt only a moments worth of pain before it was gone. A minute later and his glasses were returned to him unharmed.

Harry let his eyes adjust and then looked at the man. Immediate malice shot through him, but then he remembered that this man helped him.

"A-are you a Malfoy?" Harry stuttered. The man chuckled lightly. His monocle flashed in the light.

"Haha! You're welcome," he joked. "No, I am the new Defense Against the Dark Arts professor, Sparda. I assure you, I am not a Malfoy." Harry felt a little skeptical. White blonde hair, piercing blue eyes, and a gaudy way of dressing.

"Sorry," he muttered. "You looked like one. Thanks, for… you know." Sparda was folding his cloak up neatly, simply smiling.

"Don't worry about it. So, Mister Potter, care to enlighten me as to why you were stuffed like a dead body under the seat, bleeding and jinxed?"

Like a dead body? Creepy… Harry went on to explain his fight with Draco Malfoy. To which the professor responded with, "You could have decked him, you know."

Harry shrugged. "I'm already in trouble with the Ministry. Don't need anymore." Sparda nodded and stood up. A second later the train began to stop.

"Go on and change, Potter. I will see you in class." Sparda then opened the compartment door. He took a step outside then stopped, turning his face to Harry.

"If Malfoy does anything to you in class, you have one free punch," the professor said, holding up a finger. "I won't tell. And if you ever need some… back up, look for my sons. They'll know what to do." With a wink and a swish of purple the professor was gone, leaving Harry to ponder about the upcoming school year.

For Dante, Nero, and Vergil, the entrance into the castle was rather unexciting. The continuous chatter of the eleven year old Brits ground on their nerves. They did, however, admire the décor.

"Reminds you of Temen-ni-gru, hm, brother?" Vergil stated. Dante gave a small smirk and shrugged.

"I dunno. Fortuna Castle was beauty too. Right, Nero?" the red hunter chuckled. Nero shook his head.

"I think this place even beats that giant, stone douchebag we fought." That earned a laugh from both of the twins.

After some ghosts and a very amusing poltergeist, the chatter died down a relatively stern looking woman entered the hall. Her face was set in a cold scowl and her bun did not have a single hair out of place. She wore flowing green robes.

"Good evening, children. I am Professor Mcgonagall," she stated, her voice echoing off the walls. Dante leaned over to Vergil and Nero.

"And I will drink your blood!" he whispered in a very fake Transylvanian accent. The other two snickered in response.

"Anything you'd like to share, Mister Sparda?" Mcgonagall called out, voice icy enough to rival Vergil. The Cambion boys glanced at each other nervously, settling with Dante shaking his head quietly.

"Good. I will now explain how this will work. There are four Houses that you will be sorted into. They are Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, and Slytherin. Your Houses will be your family. There is also a point system. Your triumphs will earn you points, and rule breaking will ensure loss of points. The one with the most points at the end wins the House Cup. Sorting will begin momentarily." With that, she left.

Dante, Vergil, and Nero wandered away from the group slightly to hear themselves think.

"Dude, you think we will get separated?" Dante asked nervously. Nero pursed his lip.

"Maybe, I mean, besides looks and blood, we're nothing alike!" he exclaimed. Vergil shook his head.

"No, this is good." Dante and Nero gave him confused looks.

"Good, how?!" Dante growled. He glanced over his shoulder, making sure no one was listening in. Vergil adjusted his winter vest.

"We can cover more ground that way. One of us will go in Gryffindor to keep a close eye on Harry. Another will go to Slytherin. I heard most of his enemies are there. The other will go to Hufflepuff or Ravenclaw, preferably Ravenclaw. Lovegood is one of Harry's close friends," Vergil explained. Dante groaned, hating to agree.

Nero nodded. "Alright. Who goes where?" Dante sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose.

"Dad said that the hat decides, or whatever. We gotta convince the hat. I call trying for Gryffindor. Nero, you're a bookworm. Try for Ravenclaw. Vergil, take a wild guess." Vergil shrugged.

"Fine by me. C'mon. The sorting is starting."


End file.
